balljointedfandomcom-20200214-history
Pullip
Pullip is a collectible fashion doll created by the Cheonsang Cheonha of Korea and was marketed by JUN Planning of Japan. Since the release of the original female doll in 2003, other lines of dolls have been added: male companion dolls Namu and Taeyang, a younger "sister" doll Dal, and a miniature Little Pullip. Since early 2009, Pullip has been marketed by Groove of Korea. Body The Pullip has a unique eye mechanism that allows the eyes to move back and forth and wink, using levers on the back of the head. Pullips are highly articulated and can be personalized or customized. They are about 12 inches tall with oversized heads. The body is about 9 inches tall (1:6 scale), the size of many fashion dolls such as Barbie and Jenny. The articulated Pullip body has gone through several changes. Early dolls had Marmit-type bodies with visible screws. The first three dolls (Moon, Street, and Wind) have necks that can snap easily, though this was fixed with later releases. Starting in January 2004 with the release of Venus, Pullip had a new body (called the "Type 2" body), which had no visible screws, a soft torso, and joints that could be pulled apart. This body had more realistic proportions, and to date is the most poseable body. Disadvantages of this body include the limbs can fall off or pull apart too easily, the soft torso 'pops' out of the hip joint, and that the plastic of the body had a tendency to melt under certain environmental conditions, mostly high heat and humidity. With the release of Lan Ake and Lan Ai in 2005, a newer body was created with less articulation, a smaller more child-like body, and hinged wrists/ankles. This is referred to as the "Type 3" body. While sturdier than its predecessors, this body is the least poseable. This body runs the risk of wrist cracking from Barasuishou forwards. January 2009 had the release of Neo Noir and another body currently referred to as the "Type 4". It is similar to the Type 3 body but more poseable and currently not prone to wrist crack. Although two drawbacks of the type 4 body is that the hands can fall out and become lost, and that the bottom half of the leg can easily "slip out" of the knee joint and become loose. In a few dolls, it is known that the knee can crack, and also the left arm and calf can fall out easily. Releases New editions of Pullip dolls are released on a monthly basis. Additional limited-release exclusives are sold occasionally. Each has a unique name with distinct face make-up, hair, outfit, accessories, and box. Between 2003 and 2009 there have been over 108 Pullip doll releases. The regular monthly releases of Pullip are 'limited' in that only a certain amount are made, this number is known only by the manufacturer. Occasionally a limited release exclusive Pullip will be made in a quantity between 300 and 1500, and sold in addition to the regular monthly release. Some stores that have had exclusives are Toys-R-Us Japan (Enjoy Arietta and Carol), Magma Heritage (Singapore)Mitzi, Bianca and Oren, HauteDoll (Haute New York and LA) (U.S.), TBS shop (Japan), and pullip.net (Korea). The limited sales exclusives came with a certificate showing their production number, until the September 2007 exclusives that did not include a certificate. In early 2006 with the release of Fall Purezza, Jun Planning announced that it would no longer make exclusive dolls due to the dolls cutting in on the demand of the regular releases. They apparently changed their mind in early 2007 with the release of the first U.S. store exclusive, Haute, by HauteDoll, which was later followed by multiple Japan exclusives. In anticipation of the 5th anniversary of Pullip, five dolls were released as part of the "Another Alice" limited edition set including an Another Alice, Another Queen, Another King (Taeyang), Another Rabbit (Dal), and Another Clock Rabbit (Dal]). These were inspired by Alice in Wonderland. Pullip collectors often refer to this set as the "Golden Alice" set. Their original release date (August 2007) was postponed in order to include the new eye-closing feature on the Another King Taeyang. Persons that ordered the complete set received a bonus flamingo figurine. Only 500 of each of these dolls were released. In 2006, Jun Planning began releasing licensed Pullips of the characters from the anime/manga Rozen Maiden series. These were not limited sales with the exception of the final Rozen Maiden Pullip, Kirakishou (which was an exclusive to TBS/Japanhttp://ishop.tbs.co.jp/tbs/special/rozen-maiden3/index.html). Several other collaboration Pullip dolls have or will be released including H. Naoto, Hello Kitty and My Melody from Sanrio, Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Soryu from Neon Genesis Evangelion, Grell, Sebastian and Ciel from Black Butler, and Angelique Limoges, Rayne, and Erenfried from Neo Angelique Abyss in 2007 through 2009. Holly is based on the character Holly Golightly (Audrey Hepburn) from the film Breakfast at Tiffany's, and Princess Ann is based on the character from Roman Holiday. The Rozen Maiden, Hello Kitty, Evangelion, Black Butler, Neo Angelique Abyss and H. Naoto editions are not exclusive or limited sales dolls but have higher prices than standard dolls due to licensing. Prior to 2006, Jun Planning released some editions that bore close resemblance to popular characters and celebrities but are not officially licensed. Fantastic Alice is similar to Disney's rendition of Alice in Wonderland. Rida bears resemblance to Nana. The Happy Birthday 2 doll set is a Native American Pullip named Sacagawea and Namu named Geronimo. Principessa bears close resemblance to some images of Japanese musician/designer, Mana. There are 3 dolls, sometimes considered to be sisters, named Sala, Lala, and Sola. 300 of each doll were made, and were exclusive to an anime convention. Namu Namu was the first male counterpart created for the Pullip doll. Namu was 34 cm tall, and had an oversized head with an articulated body. His eyes could be moved back and forth, and blink, using levers on the back of the head. Namu could be customized similar to the pullip doll. Clothing for the doll may be exchanged with many 1:6 action figures and dolls. There were six releases of Namu in 2004 and one in 2005. Likely due to slow sales, Namu was retired in May 2005 under the story that he and Pullip 'broke up'. The Last Namu released was the "Happy Birthday Namu #2" also called Gerimino. Over a year later, a new male doll Taeyang was released to become Pullip's new boyfriend. Taeyang Taeyang was introduced in 2006 as the second male counterpart of the Pullip doll. He is profiled as having a 13 year old younger sister, Dal. He is about 34 cm in height; taller than Pullip and the same articulated body as his predecessor, Namu. He has a realistic head and an eye mechanism that allows side to side eye movement as well as individual blinking. Starting with Hash, Taeyang eyes can remain shut then released using a lever on the back of the head. He can be customized similar to Pullip dolls. He can exchange clothes with many 1:6 action figures dolls and modern Ken doll. Taeyang is released on a bi-monthly basis by JUN Planning. There were six or seven releases of Taeyang each year in 2006, 2007 and 2008. Some of the Taeyang dolls are styled after, or bear close resemblance to, popular characters and celebrities. The Edward Scissorhands Taeyang is licensed from Tim Burton's character. Hash was inspired by Japanese musician, Hidehttp://blog.yam.com/kenjichappie/article/8770842. Shade bears close resemblance to Sherlock Holmes. Another King was inspired by King of Hearts from the Alice in Wonderland storyhttp://pullip.net/board/view.php?no=140&id=news&category=1. Dal Dal is a smaller doll of the Pullip line, introduced in 2006. She is profiled as Taeyang's 13-year old little sister who considers Pullip as her rival in fashion and style. As Pullip is approximately the same size as Fashion Dolls such as Barbie and Jenny, Dal is similar in size to 'little sister' type dolls, such as Skipper and Licca. Dal is 26.3 cm in height, and comes up to about the Pullip's breast or shoulder. The Dal body is articulated similar to Pullip. Her eyes move from side to side like Pullip, but do not blink. Dal can be customized. Jun Planning announced in the beginning of 2008 that a new Dal will be released every month. Byul Byul, introduced in 2008, shares the Dal body type and height, but has a different face mold. She is profiled as Dal's 13-year-old best friend. There have only been three Byuls released to date, and new ones have been announced for October and November 2009. Isul Little Pullip Little Pullip is a miniature version of Pullip. Often called a 'mini', Little Pullip stands about 4.5 inches tall. Several editions of Little Pullip are miniature copies of previously released full-sized dolls with similar name, clothes, hair, and makeup. Paja is the one Little Pullip that was later made into a full-sized Pullip. The others are unique to Little Pullip and do not have a full-sized counterpart. Little Pullips starting with Swan each came with a doll stand and button featuring a her picture. Little Pullip lacks much of the articulation of the original doll, and the eyes do not move or blink. Despite their small size and limitations, Little Pullips are also customizable. They can be re-wigged, given other eye/colors, and new makeup painted on their faces. Originally, the dolls were going to be released with some eye articulation (either movement from side to side or blinking ability but probably not both) but due to production problems the doll was delayed for months and when eventually released had no eye movement. Little Pullip dolls were released monthly in 2005 and 2006. The original Little Pullip dolls have been discontinued by the manufacturer, possibly due to slow sales. However, there are many devout Little Pullip collectors and customizers. A few Little Pullip dolls have already doubled, possibly tripled, in price. Little Pullip are still relatively inexpensive. A new line of miniature dolls may be released with a completely different body and head design. Also, a new type Little pullips were released in 2008. They are called Little Pullip+. Those Little Pullips+ does look more like a bigger-sized Pullip. Other Merchandise Pullip Costume Pullip Costume/Fashion are clothes and accessories sold by JUN Planning for Pullip dolls. This includes complete costumes, articles of clothing, and accessories. Pullip Costume items are released sporadically. Many sets have been cancelled or discontinued following their announcements. Petit Luxury Petit Luxury are display furniture for Pullip released by JUN Planning of Japan, starting in January 2008. This includes classic French armchairs (Macaroon and Blue Sapphire) and chaise lounge (Marshmallow and Blue Sapphire), each in two colorways. They are upholstered and have resin frames. Additionally, in late 2008, three new pieces of furniture, a chest of drawers (Souffle and Turquoise), dressing table (Chiffon and Quartz), and small table (Fromage and Zircon), were added to the collection, also available in two colorways. Marshmallow, Macaroon, Fromage, Chiffon, and Souffle form one multi-colored set, while Blue Sapphire, Turquoise, Quartz, and Zircon form another, dark blue on brown, set. Magazine JUN Planning authorized a Pullip Magazine book that is 88 pages long, written in Japanese, and published July 2005. The magazine book includes the full catalog of each Pullip released up to that point, concepts, interviews with the designers, collaborations with popular clothing lines, guides on customizing Pullips, and outfit patterns of brand name fashion designs. Wigs On types 3 and 4 bodys, the hair can be removed easily, as is a wig, not rooted. There have been many wigs, and they range in price from about $10-$60. To attach the wigs, glue is needed. Customizing Like the more expensive Ball-jointed dolls, these dolls are easily customizable. Pullip dolls released prior to March 2004 had rooted hair, but the scalp pieces can be swapped with other Pullips. Dolls after this point have wigs that can be removed more easily. The head and eye mechanism can be taken apart with a simple screw driver. Changes range from minor such as wig or eye-color swapping, to custom dolls of completely new designs. More intensive customization can include resculpting of the face or body or adding piercings, tattoos, ears, teeth, and facial hair. Controversy The doll originally designed for July 2005 was "Beressa," a 'lady spy', who came with a black uniform and cap with gold braids and red details, including a red arm band and a pistol. Although no swastikas were visible on the doll in photographs, the resemblance of the uniform and gun design made it appear to some that the doll was designed after a German SS officer uniform. JUN Planning announced the cancellation of Beressa out of respect for the 60th anniversary of the Holocaust. Lan, the doll that was to replace her, was delayed for a month and as such there was never a doll for July 2005. See also * External links and References *JUN Planning official website *Official Pullip website